


"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Early Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystrade Monday, POV Greg Lestrade, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Very small moments, some mundane, some profound, in the progression of Mycroft and Greg's relationship. All are meaningful.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166





	"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."

Greg shuddered as he was pressed against the brick wall. Mycroft’s breath was hot in his ear. “So, Inspector, shall we take this to your place or mine?” His cock twitched and leaked in his pants as Mycroft finished the question with a sharp nip of his earlobe.

“M-mine?”

“Mm… the more expedient choice.” Mycroft lowered his mouth, taking a kiss from Greg and leaving Greg’s lips swollen and tingling. He stepped away and adjusted his coat hiding the erection that marred the cut of his exquisite suit. “Come along.”

Greg stood panting for a moment before leaving the support of the wall behind him. His short jacket barely hid his arousal as he hurriedly followed Mycroft into the waiting black sedan.

* * *

* Last night was amazing. —GL *

* You’re very kind. —MH *

* Want to do it again? —GL *

* * *

“Oh… Jesus…” Greg moaned as Mycroft mouthed his balls and licked his cock. He could feel that heat building deep in his pelvis. “Please… please… I won’t last.”

“What makes you think I want you to?” Mycroft purred before swallowing Greg down. He sucked, making obscene slurping noises. Greg thrashed his head against the pillow. “Jesus… Fuck!”

Mycroft let go and slid his body up Greg’s torso, aligning their cocks. He kissed Greg deeply, so Greg could taste himself on Mycroft’s tongue. Long fingers wrapped themselves around their slick cocks and Greg clutched the sheets, howling. His orgasm ripped through him making feel he was coming apart at the seams.

* * *

* Would you like to have dinner tonight? —GL *

* Perhaps. —MH *

* And stay the night? —GL *

* * *

Greg gazed at Mycroft laying on his side, sleeping. His hair was damp and curling from the shower and a freckled shoulder was peaking out from under the duvet. He looked peaceful and almost angelic, Greg thought. Not at all like the reckless, wanton man that had left him gasping and incoherent less than an hour ago.

A minute went by and Mycroft’s hand snuck out from under his pillow. It reached out and found Greg, tugging the man closer. “Stop thinking,” Mycroft mumbled. “Sleep with me.”

* * *

* Could I convince you to take mini break this weekend?—GL *

* You could try. —MH *

* Excellent. I’ll book the room. —GL *

* * *

Greg could feel Mycroft’s eyes on him and turned his back on the view from the balcony. Mycroft smiled softly at him. It made his heart flutter and pound to be so intently regarded by the man he loved. Greg returned the smile warmly. “What?”

Mycroft strolled up to Greg and kissed him. “I just wanted to let you know I think you’re beautiful.”

“Me?” Greg was genuinely surprised.

“You.” Mycroft confirmed. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek and drew him in for another kiss. “You’re the beautiful one, love.” he murmured.

* * *

* How much longer? —GL *

* 10 hours, 23 minutes —MH *

* Too long! —GL *

* * *

“Mycroft!” Greg waved both arms in the air catching his lover’s attention. He watched the relief wash over Mycroft’s face and saw the long legs stretch out covering the distance between them at a rapid pace, his suitcase trailing behind. Not a moment to soon Greg had him in his arms. Mycroft buried his face in Greg’s neck. “Oh, love, I’ve missed you,” Greg whispered.

“I missed you too.” Mycroft sniffled. “I think I’ve caught cold.”

“Poor lamb.” Greg rubbed Mycroft’s back. “Let’s get you home. You can give me your cold and we can stay in bed together for a week.”

Mycroft nodded and reluctantly pulled away. Greg collected the suitcase and grasped Mycroft’s hand. “I’m done with traveling,” Mycroft murmured.

Greg chuckled. “You say that every time.”

“This time I mean it.”

* * *

* Are you ready? —GL *

* Don’t be ridiculous. —MH *

* I’ll let them know you’ll be another 15 minutes. —GL *

* * *

They waltzed gracefully across the floor as a smattering of applause rippled through the crowd watching them. Servers moved through the guests setting slices of cake on the tables. With a nod, Mycroft signaled the band to encourage others wishing to dance that they could join the happy couple.

“You’ve cake crumbs on your lip,” Greg murmured. He reached up and carefully licked them away.

Mycroft blushed. “Incorrigible.”

Greg laughed, and spun Mycroft around then dipped him low. Mycroft giggled and smacked Greg’s arm, demanding to be let up.

“I love you, Mycroft,” Greg joyfully declared.

Mycroft’s eyes glittered and his smile widened. “And I love you, Gregory.”


End file.
